1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to tool holders and, more particularly, to holders for elongated press dies used with metal bending presses.
2. Background Information
Metal bending presses may be used to bend sheets of metal between upper and lower dies. A variety of presses are known in the art. Each has a pair of die holders or beams for holding the upper and lower dies in working positions. Different presses have different mechanisms for holding the dies.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A, and 2B depict exemplary dies 2 and 4 (or portions of dies) known in the art. Dies 2 and 4 are provided in a variety of cross sectional shapes and lengths but each includes a working end and a receiving structure 6 that is held by the beam of the press. Die 2 is an upper die while dies 4 are lower dies. Each receiving structure 6 of dies 2 and 4 of FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 2B defines a pair of continuous grooves 8 that cooperate with the press to position and hold dies 2 and 4 in the press.
Dies 2 and 4 are hardened steel and relatively heavy. Long dies are especially unwieldy and can be difficult to load into the press by a single operator. Each die 2 and 4 is expensive and, although manufactured from hardened steel, is susceptible to nicks, dings, or scratches that can ruin the die.
Dies 2 and 4 are currently stored lying sideways on a table or in a drawer. Storing dies in these manners and in these locations is inconvenient for the operator and increases the risk of damage to the dies. One die manufacturer provides a cabinet wherein the dies are stored with their receiving structures disposed in slots formed in the bottom of drawers. The upper dies are thus stored upside down. Although this type of a cabinet keeps the dies safe and out of the way, the upper dies must be flipped over when loaded and unloaded. This increases the risk of damaging a die by dropping it on the floor or by hitting it against something.